


Ce que la neige efface

by Takkaori



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, But it could be implied, Comforting Kanda, Depressed Allen, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Yullen - Freeform, Kanda Swearing, M/M, Mentioned Lavi, Mentioned Lenalee, No Romance, Somehow
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: En ce jour de Noël, c'est digne que le sapin trône au milieu de la cafétéria. Il est revêtu de ses boules, sa beauté rehaussée par les guirlandes qui l'envahissent tout autant que les murs où elles s'étalent. Rire et joie sont de mise. Allen n'aime pas particulièrement cette fête, alors il reste dans son coin. Kanda aussi. S'il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'un miracle se produise ?





	Ce que la neige efface

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> Joyeuses fêtes et bonne année à vous, pour commencer !
> 
> Le OS traite de Noël mais il est posté le jour du nouvel an, ça a été dur de le finir avant x). Les premiers paragraphes de ce texte, soit 1k words sur tout l'ensemble, ont été écrits en 2012, à ma première plongée dans le fandom, quand j'avais 14-15 ans X). J'ai une vingtaine d'année maintenant et je voulais vraiment finir ce OS, étant retombée dessus en fouinant dans mes dossiers. On est déter ou on ne l'est pas xD ! J'ai peu modifié ces paragraphes car j'en suis fière pour l'époque où je l'écrivais, même si je pense que l'évolution est perceptible ^^. Je vous préviens donc qu'il y a une rupture dans le rythme du texte, un ton poétique et de l'angst au début mais j'ai choisi de faire en sorte que le récit ne parte pas dans quelque chose de lourd, je me suis concentrée sur une approche légère des thèmes abordés, même s'il y a plus en implicite :). J'aimais bien ce décalage et j'espère que vous aimerez aussi !
> 
> Concernant le Yullen, je dois dire qu'il n'y en a pas vraiment, ce n'est pas un slash, c'est plutôt platonique, mais la fin est ouverte ;). Vous pourrez imaginer ce que vous voulez ! C'est surtout un moment calme entre Allen et Kanda. (Oui oui, c'est possible XD)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

C'est bien connu, ce que la neige efface, elle l'entraîne avec elle pour qu'il tourbillonne au milieu de ses fins cristaux ronds et glacés. Elle le rend immatériel, inaccessible le capture le temps d'un bal où elle en jouit à sa guise. Ce qu'elle s'accapare, elle le rendra bientôt, mais pas sans avoir terminé d'en user tous les charmes et d'en tirer tous les vices. Elle les amplifiera ou les chassera. La neige est une instable force de la nature, sa loi est indiscutable. Elle peut être apaisante, ou dévastatrice. Quelque chose de merveilleux, ou une catastrophe. S'il faut retenir une chose, c'est qu'elle ne joue qu'avec ce que l'on veut bien lui donner.

Ce qui se voit enrôlé dans sa ronde cette-fois, ce sont ses rires, ses sourires. Ses doux sourires factices qui l'enfoncent dans ce rôle de garçon prêt à accepter son destin sans jamais broncher. Lui, ce jeune homme à la chevelure dont la blancheur est indissociable à la sienne. Lui, qui s'inquiète du sort des autres avant le sien. Celui qui voudrait sauver ses amis. Celui qui vit pour être exorciste. Il obéit à ce dogme cruel qu'il s'est lui-même imposé : Feindre. Il doit feindre un sourire, un rire, tous les jours de sa vie, même quand il n'en a pas envie. Et à force de se mentir, il finit par y croire.

Mais pas cette nuit.

La myriade de flocons tombant des cieux vole la lumière qui brille dans ses yeux qu'elle remplace par une autre. Plus sombre, elle agite faiblement les pupilles éteintes comme un feu mourant. L'étincelle de joie, elle l'emporte, la balaie loin, si loin que tendre la main pour l'attraper ne suffit pas.

Dans les faits, Noël est une belle fête où l'on célèbre la naissance du Christ par un repas la veille au soir, et où l'on s'offre des cadeaux au petit matin. Telle le veut la tradition : C'est un jour de partage, d'échange, de joie et de bonne humeur. C'est la journée des miracles sous la neige qui tombe à foison. C'est le froid hivernal qu'on se plait à contempler au dehors depuis notre fenêtre, campé confortablement sur un fauteuil à côté du feu ronflant dans la cheminée. Noël est une belle fête. Sauf pour ceux qui sont seuls.

Le garçon aux yeux assombris se tenait adossé contre un mur de la bibliothèque. Les douze coups de minuits devaient être passés, achevant sa propulsion dans la nuit de Noël. Une nuit de neige.

Ce jeune exorciste s'appelait Allen Walker, et cette date que l'on s'accordait à désigner comme étant également son anniversaire marquait officiellement le début de ses 16 ans. Pourtant, genoux repliés contre son torse, les bras ballants le long du corps, son visage ne reflétait rien si ce n'est la profonde fatigue qui l'habitait. Il avait l'air coincé, entortillé dans ses songes sans conscience du monde autour de lui. A chaque Noël, c'était comme ça, du réveillon au 25 décembre, il se claustrait dans ses pensées. Il ressentait toujours le besoin de s'exiler pour une sorte de retour aux sources. Du moins, depuis la mort de Mana.

C'était à Noël que Mana l'avait recueilli, à Noël qu'il lui avait offert un foyer. Ce n'était évidemment pas qu'il ne pensait pas à lui en temps normal, juste que c'était que le manque avait des périodes de rechute. En relevant la tête pour fixer le plafond comme si la frise de son destin était représentée dessus, il lui posait ses questions muettes. Il espérait que de là-haut, son père adoptif entendait ses tourments et saurait lui apporter les réponses pour qu'il puisse rester fort et avancer.

C'était cette promesse qu'il s'était faite, de continuer sur son chemin, tout droit, jusqu'au bout. Pour ça, il avait le besoin éperdu de méditer son année, et d'avoir des réponses. Ce Noël-ci bien plus qu'un autre. Il abritait le quatorzième en lui, et les paroles de son maître avant sa disparition ne cessaient de le hanter. « Tuer un être cher pour se transformer ». Ce soir, il y pensait plus que jamais, tout comme il pensait à Mana, et aux maigres faits matériels dont il était au courant. Neah, c'était le nom du Noah en lui, et Neah était le frère de Mana. Est-ce que celui-ci était au courant ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'il l'avait adopté ?

Et si c'était le cas, il y avait une autre question qui l'ébranlait intérieurement. Elle était amère et remontait dans sa gorge, coincée avec un goût de bile répugnant. Quand Mana disait qu'il l'aimait, s'adressait-il à lui, ou à son frère ? Il l'avait demandé à son maître, un peu avant de se laisser aller dans ses bras en une étreinte rassurante, avant qu'il ne lui chuchote ces mots. Allen ne savait plus quoi penser de Mana, mais il l'aimait encore. C'était une des rares choses dont il était certain.

Être certain. Voilà une expression qu'il n'employait pas souvent. Son contraire, l'incertitude, lui dérobait tout le reste. Les questions qu'il se posait étaient trop nombreuses, il était perdu. Beaucoup trop à son goût. Les souvenirs heureux de son père tournaient dans sa tête en euphonie étaient parasités par ses doutes. D'habitude, il finissait par s'apporter ses réponses lui-même, et cet instant de cafard était oublié le lendemain. Quand il prenait ses résolutions, il s'en relevait plus fort. Ce soir, il était en pleine évanescence, tout lui échappait, et visualiser son chemin parsemé d'embuche ne l'aidait pas. Il avançait. Mais vers où exactement ?

Une larme roula sur sa joue et s'évanouit sur au creux de ses lèves, son goût salé s'immisçant déjà dans sa bouche. Il secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer. Il devait se reprendre. Ses yeux n'étaient pas de son avis, puisqu'ils invitèrent d'autres larmes à inonder ses joues. Qu'il était heureux d'être seul, il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un le voie dans cet état.

C'était pour ça qu'il était venu dans la bibliothèque. Traqueurs, scientifiques et exorcistes confondus, tous étaient réunis dans le réfectoire pour le réveillon et la fête devait battre son plein. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui, et il était tranquille ici. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus fréquenté de la citadelle, et si Lenalee ou Lavi partaient à sa recherche, ils ne pourraient pas deviner qu'il était là. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres à la pensée de ses deux amis. Son cœur se resserra aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas les perdre. Il força sa vue brouillée à se perdre dans la pièce.

Grâce à l'éclairage diffus, les rangées d'étagères serrées étaient rassurantes, bouchées par des livres dont on ne distinguait qu'à peine les couleurs des couvertures. Soustrait de tout regard, il se sentait bien ici. Les lieux n'avaient pas échappés à la décoration d'ambiance, des guirlandes paradaient devant les bouquins, des chapeaux de père noël surplombaient les étagères, un trio de chaussette pendouillaient même au-dessus de sa tête. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Ce n'était pas Noël, le problème, en vérité, juste les sentiments qui s'y attachaient. Finalement, il s'accorda l'autorisation de pleurer. Personne ne le verrait, personne ne s'inquiéterait, personne ne le questionnerait, autant en profiter.

L'eau salée se déversait sur ses joues, silencieuse. Comment allait-il protéger ses amis et accomplir son rôle d'exorciste s'il représentait un danger pour eux ? Marian Cross ne lui avait pas tout dit, et dieu, qu'il aurait aimé que son maitre soit là. Qu'il lui révèle l'entièreté de la vérité. Lorsqu'il l'avait demandé, les gardes l'en avait empêché, cela sous son air satisfait. Des secrets et des secrets. Quand seraient-ils enfin déterrés ? Le blandin était las. Las de cette mascarade, de cette guerre. Lassé, voilà tout. Les morts, toutes ces morts. Il se rappelait encore du combat contre Lullubel et du carnage dont il fut l'orchestre.

Comme à chaque fois, la faucheuse avait pu compter de nouveaux noms à sa liste. Le hantaient toujours les mots de Johnny, qui le suppliait de les sauver tous. Il s'en était cru capable. Il avait échoué. Deux perles bleutées un peu plus grosses sortirent de ses yeux.

Il entendit des pas.

Effrayé à l'idée d'être surpris, il se décala sans bruit à sa gauche, là où le faible rai de lumière, suffisamment faible pour être ainsi qualifié, ne passait plus. Il coupa presque sa respiration, rendue saccadée, bruyante, par ses sanglots. C'était peut-être Lavi, après tout, Bookman et lui travaillaient ici. Toutefois, c'était Noël, le vieillard devait lui avoir laissé sa journée. Qui que ce soit, il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que le livre qu'il –ou elle- cherchait se trouvait loin de sa rangée. Les pas étaient pressés, les semelles claquaient lourdement contre le sol. L'intrus était visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Il se sentit étrangement réconforté de ne pas être le seul à ne pas sauter de joie.

Les pas se rapprochèrent. Allen eut beau se rapetisser contre le mur, il ne disparaitrait pas. Il s'essuya les yeux. Ce n'était, de toute façon, pas l'éclairage qui trahirait ses larmes. Il réussit à ne pas renifler, sa respiration s'était calmée. Pour être tout à fait franc, cette intrusion l'irritait. Il se sentait coupable de penser ça, mais il voulait être seul, que personne ne lui adresse la parole. Au moins tant qu'il ne se serait pas apaisé. Allen n'était pas idiot, il savait bien qu'il aurait à répondre à des questions s'il ne se montrait pas du tout à la soirée organisée par le QG. Il comptait faire une apparition plus tard, quand il aurait fait le vide. Succincte. Et aller se coucher. Ce programme, en apparence déprimant un soir de Noël, lui plaisait néanmoins.

Frustré en entendant que les pas se rapprochaient, Allen se décala encore. Il était coincé entre deux étagères, et il se cogna à celle à proximité, étouffant un son surpris de justesse. Il fut saisi par la peur, espérant que ce soit passé inaperçu. Il ne pouvait plus se cacher davantage. Si cette personne arrivait par ici… Il entendit alors un bruit. Une voix. Un « putain » lâché avec hargne. Nul doute que l'individu l'avait entendu et n'appréciait pas de ne pas être seul. Diantre, ils se comprenaient bien là-dessus.

Allen reconnaissait cette voix. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Parmi tous ceux qui auraient pu le surprendre, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ?

Le propriétaire de la douce voix arriva près de sa rangée, sa silhouette s'extrayant progressivement du cadre formé par l'obscurité. Allen serrant les dents, essayant d'essuyer ses larmes avec une précipitation vaine.

« Moyashi ? »

Une mince surprise. Un seul abruti qui ne l'appelait que comme ça.

Kanda.

Allen se sentit immédiatement humilié. Kanda fut bientôt devant lui. S'il faisait toujours si sombre, il avait peur qu'il puisse le voir. Il priait pour que ses traits ne soient pas distinguables. Lui voyait ceux du brun. Dans le dédain, comme toujours.

« C'est Allen, Bakanda. »

Il se forçait à répondre, d'une voix nouée. La voix sèche claqua.

« La bibliothèque, c'est pas fait pour chialer. Va ailleurs. »

À cet instant, la tristesse quitta le blandin, remplacée par une chaleur qui courut lentement mais sûrement dans ses veines. Kanda l'avait vu.

« Je resterai là. Toi, va ailleurs. J'aimerais chialer tranquillement. »

Ses yeux se courbèrent d'agacement. Il n'avait pas l'énergie de se disputer avec Kanda, pas maintenant. Même pas de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, encore que ça le surprenait. Il avait quand même fait exprès de reprendre ses termes, pour montrer qu'il n'appréciait pas. Kanda lâcha un 'tch'. Il ne rétorqua pas, le dépassant simplement pour partir en direction d'une autre rangée. Allen comprit le message : il n'en avait rien à foutre. Et cela le rassura, s'il ne s'était pas attendu à autre chose. Après tout, s'il voulait être seul, c'était car il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose de questions.

Allen resta un moment, les bras croisés autour de ses genoux dressés, à sentir les larmes lui brûler les yeux sans qu'elles ne coulent. Il se demandait ce que faisait Kanda ici. Pourquoi il ne partait pas. Et, pour des raisons très simples, ça le dérangeait qu'il soit là sachant qu'il pleurait, même s'il n'avait aucune envie de se lever et de partir. Il voulait rester là. Il se sentait en sécurité, ne voulait pas errer et se trouver une autre place. Il savait très bien qu'aucun autre endroit de la citadelle ne serait une meilleure cachette et n'offrirait ce calme. Kanda se cachait-il aussi ? Recherchait-il le calme ? Possible, le connaissant. Mais ça n'expliquait pas tout. Il ne voyait pas quelle raison Kanda avait de rester _ici_ en particulier, surtout alors qu'il était là. Un profond soupir lui échappa.

Il se doutait qu'il risquait fort de se faire envoyer sur les roses s'il allait voir le Japonais mais, définitivement, il n'appréciait pas que Kanda lui pique _sa planque._ Aussi, le blandin se redressa lentement. En dépit de sa souplesse, il avait les jambes engourdies à force d'être resté dans une position assise trop longtemps. Il s'essuya les yeux et le bout du nez dans la foulée, un peu honteux de son apparence risible. Le brun ne manquerait sûrement pas de s'en gausser, le connaissant.

Le maudit se fit violence et marcha jusqu'à Kanda, qu'il trouva deux rangées plus loin, à feuilleter des livres avec un petit candélabre, qu'il avait dû aller chercher après l'avoir dépassé. Le sabreur courba les sourcils et la bouche avec dédain en l'apercevant mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et se reconcentra juste sur sa lecture.

Allen s'avança. N'y allant pas par quatre chemins, il lança :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

—Occupe-toi de toi. »

Le plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'aimerais que tu partes, Kanda. Je compte rester là et je ne pense pas que tu aies envie d'entendre mes pleurs. » En plus du fait que c'était gênant pour lui. « Prends ton livre et va-t'en. » Allen soupira, se rendant compte que sa demande sonnait agressive. Il n'avait pas envie de l'être, mais désirait se faire comprendre. « S'il te plaît. » ajouta-t-il.

Un « tch » lui répondit.

« Non. »

Allen s'irrita.

« Mais pourquoi tu sembles vouloir à tout prix rester ici ?

—Ça te regarde pas, Moyashi. »

Allen gronda encore :

« Je m'appelle Allen. Bon sang, même à Noël, t'es pas capable de faire un minimum d'effort, Bakanda ! Ça t'arrive de te montrer aimable ? »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, répondant placidement :

« Non. Je m'en fous de Noël. » Honnêtement, Allen s'y attendait. Kanda enchaîna directement : « C'est le seul endroit où je les entends pas gueuler leurs putains de chants, justement, sinon j'aurai été dans ma chambre. » Le blandin fut étonné, mais quelque peu amusé. « Maintenant ta gueule et va dans ton coin. »

Allen afficha finalement un rictus.

« Je vois. Tu n'aimes pas Noël, Kanda ? »

Le Japonais ne répondit pas. Engager la conversation avec le kendoka asocial était une entreprise trop hardie pour avoir du succès. De toute façon, il n'était pas venu pour ça, et à ses mots, le symbiotique comprenait que Kanda ne partirait pas. Il ne voulait pas se battre avec lui pour la bibliothèque, préférant retourner dans son côté et l'ignorer. Allen se détourna alors.

« Essaie de pas chialer trop fort. »

Allen avait commencé à partir, mais ces mots le rappelèrent.

« Pardon ?

—J'évite les chants de Noël, alors ouais, je veux pas entendre tes pleurs. Tu l'as dit toi-même. »

Envahi de sarcasme, Allen sourit :

« Tu es d'une sympathie à toute épreuve, Kanda. C'est décidément très agréable. Allez, je te laisse. »

Cette fois, aucune parole ne le retint. Allen retourna se poster où il était précédemment.

Il s'autorisa une digression. Il avait du mal à cerner Kanda, parfois. Ce type n'était pas aimable, balançait des phrases cruelles les rares fois où il daignait ouvrir la bouche et semblait incapable de la moindre compassion. Il l'irritait. Allen ne savait pas s'il était purement méchant ou juste un imbécile. Un sourire en coin, il se disait qu'il y avait un peu des deux.

À bonne distance du brun, il hésitait quand même, les genoux entourés de ses bras, dans cette position réconfortante. Il avait encore envie de pleurer, retenir ses larmes le pesait. Devait-il le faire ? Devait-il se retenir ? Il n'arriverait pas à se lâcher comme il l'aurait voulu maintenant qu'il y avait quelqu'un, de toute manière. Même si Kanda s'en fichait et qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, il était là. C'était suffisant pour le bloquer.

Les minutes passèrent, longues, douloureuses. Allen recommença finalement à pleurer. Il se sentait pathétique, mais n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. C'était compulsif, il ne contrôlait rien. Ce n'était pas en pleurant qu'il trouverait des solutions, il le savait bien. Il en avait pourtant si besoin. Il étouffait ses sanglots avec peine, ses reniflements l'embarrassaient. Allen mourrait de honte, si chaque larme le soulageait. Kanda l'ignorait totalement, Allen ne l'entendait pas et devinait qu'il lisait. C'était un peu rassurant, mais pas tout à fait. De son côté, il savait qu'il devait forcément être entendu, malgré ses efforts pour être silencieux.

Quand le blandin finit par se calmer, il devait s'être passé une bonne demi-heure, et il commençait à s'endormir. Fatigué, il luttait pour ne pas succomber.

Mais ferma les yeux une seconde, s'arrêtant de pleurer.

Il les rouvrit quelques instants plus tard, comprenant qu'il avait somnolé. Combien de temps ? Cinq minutes ? Dix ? Une heure entière ? Il était interpelé par une voix. La même voix qui l'avait dérangé tout à l'heure. Allen fut perdu. Il avait sans doute les yeux rouges et secs, et ils étaient frappés plutôt agressivement par la lumière du candélabre de Kanda, à l'image de son porteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

À l'inverse de tout à l'heure, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait _là_ , devant lui.

« Tch. »

Kanda commençait à partir, mais Allen s'irrita.

« Tu veux vraiment pas partir ? Pourquoi tu viens dans ma rangée ? »

Kanda soupira longuement, cette fois. Il avait l'air de l'emmerder pas mal, mais le symbiotique s'en fichait.

« Ça chante encore. J'étais sorti pour aller aux chiottes, j'suis passé car je t'entendais plus chialer, je voulais voir si t'étais parti.

—Je vois. Désolé, mais je suis toujours là. »

Allen soupira à son tour. C'était grossier, mais quelle nuit chiante, putain. Il se retint de rire tout seul, ses nerfs lâchant totalement. Qu'importe ce qu'il pensait, c'était dans sa tête, personne n'irait le lui reprocher. Et lui-même n'était pas en état de se morigéner. Kanda restait devant lui.

Le blandin le regardait, voyant que ce dernier le regardait aussi.

« Qu'est-ce t'as ? »

Allen fut choqué.

« Quoi ?

—T'es sourd, Moyashi ?

—Allen, Bakanda ! Et non, mais pourquoi tu demandes ? »

Un rictus se peignit sur les lèvres du Japonais alors qu'il prit place à côté de lui. Allen se crut dans la neuvième dimension.

« J'suppose que j'fais un effort pour Noël.

—… Sérieusement ?

—Non, je me foutais juste de ta gueule. »

Allen faillit s'énerver. Il en eut envie. Mais il éclata de rire. Kanda sembla surpris, il n'avait pas dû s'attendre à une telle réaction de sa part. L'espace d'un instant, en considérant sa question, qui chez toute autre personne aurait ressemblé à de l'intérêt, Allen se demanda s'il essayait de l'énerver pour le distraire de son apitoiement, mais ça n'aurait pas été Kanda… Il se dit finalement qu'il le faisait par plaisir de l'asticoter, comme à son habitude. Néanmoins, Allen riait, étant amusé par son sarcasme. Ça lui changeait les idées.

Kanda eut un rictus moqueur.

« J'me serai foutu de toi dès le début si ça t'avait empêché de chialer. T'étais chiant. »

Le ton de reproche, dépourvu de compassion, amusa encore plus Allen. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de compassion. Un peu, peut-être. Mais c'était Kanda, après tout. En revanche, de la compagnie pour se distraire de son tourment, agréable ou non, il ne disait pas non.

Un temps se passa, Kanda se plongeant dans son livre, Allen pensant. Il regrettait de ne pas bien savoir lire, ça aurait peut-être été plus sympa de faire comme Kanda. Le brun parla :

« Les autres te cherchent, abruti.

—Comment ça ?

—Lenalee sait que c'est ton anniversaire. Ils veulent te le souhaiter, et ils ont prévu un truc demain. Si tu te pointes pas, ça va être ta fête. »

Étrangement, cela tira un rire au maudit dans un premier temps. L'idée d'avoir affaire à une Lenalee furax ne l'enchantait pas mais il était amusé sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être la manière de parler du kendoka. Peut-être l'ironie de la situation. Les deux. Ensuite, cela lui tira les larmes aux yeux. Il se retint devant Kanda, mais il était sincèrement touché. Seulement…

« Je peux pas. »

Sa voix était faible. Elle sortit brisée. Il ne pouvait pas y aller. Pas comme ça. Il inventerait une excuse. Il les verrait demain. Lenalee ne resterait pas fâchée longtemps, si c'était son anniversaire, après tout. Kanda croisa les bras, se renfonçant contre son coin de mur, sans chercher à discourir plus que ce qui avait été dit. Allen apprécia cela à nouveau. Ils n'échangèrent plus aucune parole supplémentaire.

Le silence s'installait, et il était réconfortant. Avec Kanda tout près, Allen ne pleurait bien évidemment plus, fierté oblige. Il s'interrogeait encore. Cependant, il le faisait avec plus de calme, se laissant gagner par une certaine quiétude, sachant qu'il n'avait pas à faire attention à son homologue. Kanda lui demandait même tout l'inverse.

Malgré tout ça, Allen finit par briser le calme, sa curiosité le lançant.

« Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Noël, Kanda ?

—J't'en pose, moi, des questions, Moyashi ? »

Allen protesta :

« Mon nom est Allen, Bakanda ! »

Puis il abdiqua :

« Non. » La réponse sortit sur un sourire. « Je me le demandais, je l'avoue.

—Tch. Et toi, abruti ? »

L'Anglais leva les yeux au ciel.

« Me dis pas que ça t'intéresse vraiment.

—Nan. Mais la question se retourne. »

Un sarcasme, donc. Allen opina.

« Certes. Mais toi, pourquoi tu te caches comme ça, ici ? Je suis curieux. »

Le Japonais se tut. Quant à lui, le maudit ne comptait pas insister encore si Kanda ne répondait pas. Discuter ne lui importait pas vraiment. C'était surtout un plus. Allen finit par se dire qu'il ne répondrait pas, effectivement, et il fut à peine dépité. Kanda ouvrit néanmoins la bouche, pile au moment où il se détournait.

« Les gens dégueulent d'enthousiasme, c'est chiant. J'ai pas envie qu'on me force à faire pareil, » Sec, il détachait lentement les mots. « Je veux qu'on me foute la paix. »

En éternel grognon, c'était à prévoir que ce genre de manifestation exubérante énerverait Kanda. Allen fut celui qui se plongea dans le silence. L'Asiatique lui balança un regard en coin, semi-dédaigneux.

« Alors, pourquoi t'es pas en train de brailler dans les couloirs avec les autres, abruti de Moyashi ?

—Disons que j'ai autre chose en tête que de faire la fête, Bakanda, » soupira le blandin. « Je sais que c'est bête alors que c'est mon anniversaire… Mais j'ai plein de choses à penser, et je me pose toujours plein de questions. Donc je préfère être seul, pour l'instant. Je braillerai demain, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il eut un sourire ironique, déjà pour son insinuation, et parce qu'il n'était pas entièrement seul, finalement. Kanda ne répondit pas. À nouveau, ils ne parlèrent plus.

C'était peu, mais grâce à ça, Allen révisait son opinion à propos de Kanda. À la réflexion, il n'était pas un mauvais camarade. Juste très froid et très distant. La façon dont il se comportait avec lui… Allen finissait par comprendre qu'il faisait vraiment un effort, l'ayant vu dans cet état pitoyable. Il était peut-être un peu là pour se ficher de lui, mais pas seulement, ça se voyait aussi. Le blandin avouait qu'il était carrément touché du geste de Kanda.

Alors il lui sourit.

« Merci de rester près de moi. Je crois que j'ai peur, en fait. » Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le disait. Kanda releva les yeux vers lui. « Je ne sais plus tellement où j'en suis.

—On est tous dans ce cas. C'est ça d'être exorciste. »

Allen acquiesça.

« Ouais, je le sais bien. Je suis sûrement stupide. » Il essuya une larme qui coula de son œil droit, en regardant en direction de la fenêtre, où il apercevait les flocons qui tombaient en rafale, l'espace d'un instant, le temps de se reprendre. « Ta présence m'a permis de me calmer, alors merci. »

Un nouveau 'tch' fut proféré, le silence reprenant son droit. Kanda tendit la main vers lui, et Allen eut à nouveau l'impression d'assister à quelque chose de surnaturel.

_Ce que la neige efface, c'est les masques._

« Noël est une journée de merde, lâcha Kanda.

—Je trouve aussi, » pouffa Allen.

Leurs deux mains se lièrent. Le blandin souriait, et il était sûr que Kanda avait une forme de rictus.

Allen sentit son sourire s'élargir. Il rougissait peut-être un peu.

« Tu penses quoi du nouvel an ? »

Le brun ricana, moqueur.

« J'aime pas non plus. »

**Author's Note:**

> Est-ce le début de quelque chose, ou non ? ;) Comme je l'ai dit en haut, à vous d'en juger :3.
> 
> J'espère que ce OS vous a plu !
> 
> Des avis ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est toujours sympa ^^ !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
